A temptation not so great
by silverdeathLBakawhoknows
Summary: What happened to Jazz in the events of Megatron's Blackfire's Temptation? All credit of goes to Blackfire, I just come up with this. Warnings: Slash and possible rape.


**Author's Note:**

**Alright before I say anything else go read Temptation from Megatron's Blackfire, for she gets all the credit for giving me this idea of sorts… Anyways in her story she explains pretty much what would happen if the Decepticons had won the war and explained what happens to team Prime(O.P.'s) but I was never able to get Jazz out of my mind at the time, and she let me make this weird story so...yah this will also be slash so if no likey no read-ey.**

o o

The moment that the Decepticons had left and all the while dragged out an unconscious Optimus with them Jazz knew he would be next. It was the same with Prowl and Bumblebee. He wasn't sure what happened to Ratchet just like O.P., but he did know that Megatron sent Starscream through the space bridge with his pack of clones and a few Autobots to try to get rid of them.

Jazz's helm snapped up at the sound of the brig doors opening. To his surprise it was Lugnut pushing one of the Autobots inside the cell next to him. Jazz was no where near stupid so he didn't even bother to look up even when the decepticon left. He did look up to a voice that sounded so familiar let so different.

"Jazz, is that you?"

Turning Jazz was almost shocked to see Blurr. He hadn't seen the blue intelligence agent after he disappeared with Starscream hot on his pedes. Blurr looked nothing like he did the first time they met. Jazz was surprised by how slow Blurr had talked, but also the fact that coolant stains were visible. To Jazz's horror it only got worst as his optics kept looking over Blurr's frame, it had blast marks and what seemed to resemble claw scratches.

"Blurr...what happened?" Jazz's voice was filled with worry for his fellow autobot. Blurr's mouth opened as if to say something, before they closed. Blurr look as though he was trying to remember.

"...I-I don't know…" his optics shuddered, a clear sign of need to recharge. "I just remember seeing Longarm...and then Shockwave…" Blurr just stared at his pedes not knowing what to do.

Shockwave the mech that started all of this. Jazz knew that Megatron was planning on giving him one of the bots' but who? Jazz could always ask Blurr if he knew anything, but he also knew that he needed to rest.

"Blurr…"

The blue bot's head shot up at his name.

"Recharge now Blurr, otherwise we may never escape this nightmare."

With a nod they both fell in recharge.

o o

They heard footsteps outside the brig's door. Over the course of the two weeks they had been here Blitzwing and Lugnut had visited them to give them their energon and once even Megatron himself. However the pedes outside were moving at a different pace. Slower, calmer, more steady like it was under no pressure. Jazz only knew one mech that had nothing to worry about. Soundwave. Blurr never met him, the reason way Jazz did was because the mech was the one who took the prisoners to their new interface masters.

The moment the blue and bronze mech walked in Jazz felt his spark sink. He was carrying _two_ stasis cuffs. Jazz knew this was because they were going for a walk. To their doom. As always Jazz kept track on who had their 'mate' and who didn't. And the odds were not in their favor.

"Hello again Sounds', Meh stuck with ol' Shockswave or what?"

There was no way he was, but he was trying to keep Blurr save from that monster. But as always the con in front of him wasn't willing to go against his Lord.

"Negative, Blurr is-"

"WHAT! NONONONONO!"

"Choice: not Autobot's to make."

All Jazz could do was watch as Soundwave opened Blurr's cell and approach the speedster. The con pinned a wigging and screaming Blurr against a wall in order to place the cuffs on. Once that was done he added a chain to the cuffs and headed to Jazz's cell. Jazz had known better than to fight and allowed Soundwave to do as he needed. After Soundwave had finish, he turned and started out of the doors.

Once outside they headed straight off to Shockwave's quarters. As they turned the corner they passed even more decepticons until they entered a hallway marked 63. The whole place was alone, tucked in a corner of the Nemesis. Both autobots were so busy in taking in their surroundings to notice that they had stopped before a door. Once that whoosh of an opening door happened they turned their attention towards the tall mech in front of them.

At the sight of him Blurr visibly jumped. Shockwave's optic followed Blurr who was trying to hide behind Soundwave. That is before Soundwave moved off to the side and pushed Blurr forward. Blurr as before jumped and tried with all his might to get out of Soundwave's grip but stopped the moment he felt another frame against his. His blue optics looked up to meet Shockwave's single optic. A whine escaped his vocalizer, as Soundwave dragged an unwilling Jazz that was pulling on the chain along with him.

"Don't worry Blurr, you'll be alright!" Jazz shouted as he was pulled around the corner. Blurr cringed as a clawed servo rested on his shoulder before the door closed.

**Well I don't know if I should whip up the next chapter, but I wanna know what you think. Oh any if enough of you want to know what happens to Blurr and say so in your review cause' this is a Jazz story. As far as spelling goes the laptop started going crazy as I typed a way.**


End file.
